High voltage chargers in PHEV (plug-in hybrid elective vehicles) can become sufficiently heated to warm the cabin air inside the vehicle depending on the starting interior temperature of the vehicle. Circulating inside air to cool the charger for several hours can heat up the inside vehicle air, rendering the charger inefficient.
When the charger requires cooling and the inside cabin air is above a set temperature level, introduction of outside air into the vehicle cabin through an outside air (OSA) vent system in the vehicle may facilitate cooling of the charger. In some circumstances, however, the OSA vent system may inadvertently remain open. Therefore, it may be desirable to facilitate flow of fresh air through the vehicle to prevent inflow of outside air in the event that the OSA vent system does not close.
Accordingly, a vehicle cabin venting method which facilitates flow of fresh air through a vehicle to prevent inflow of outside air in the event that the OSA vent system does not close may be desirable for some applications.